


【康路】趁魔之危

by 999sj



Category: Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Summary: Constantine将Lucifer最近的转变状态加以利用，将Lucifer的力量暂时性的封印后，打算趁魔之危
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【康路】趁魔之危

TV康TV路拉郎

John Fucking Constantine ，黑暗艺术大师，驱魔人，坑蒙拐骗博士级学位的英国佬，这一生过的跌宕起伏且充满了魔幻色彩。

但现在，他敢说在以往的经历中，没有那一项能和现在比肩。

把老二塞进撒旦的嘴里，huh，他打赌除了他自己没人这样干过，他抓着Lucifer的头发，带着观赏性质的看着Lucifer烧红的眼睛。

Constantine用手捏着Lucifer的下颚，摆动胯部狠狠地撞击着，老天，他真的爱死了lucy的这身皮囊，比他打过炮的大多数都要辣，那张脸也是该死的性感极了，这并不是说他只是肤浅的喜欢Lucifer的皮囊，即使是那张撒旦脸，他也是可以提枪就上，更何况那张红色的脸意味他可以享受尖牙和那条分叉舌，说不定还会有恶魔的小犄角之类的，这可比虚假的道具有意思多了。

但他没有要求那么多，毕竟接下来的活动才是重头戏，他是个混蛋，但在恶魔面前，他还没有想为他免费证明【人类可以比恶魔更混蛋】这个话题，他把性器从Lucifer的嘴里抽出来，按着他的后颈把他摁倒皮质的沙发里。

“我要开始操你了，luv。”Constantine跨坐在Lucifer的腰上，空着的手轻轻地划过Lucifer砍掉翅膀留下的伤疤。

Lucifer很没有地狱风范的颤抖了一下，这一下给了Constantine新思路，当他用这力气按揉那块地方并且俯下身子狠狠地咬了一口之后，Lucifer被逼出了短暂的呻吟。

“你最好祈祷不要让我逮到你，Johnny boy。”Lucifer嘶嘶的吸着气，羽翼根部传来的密密匝匝疼痛与酸痒让他无法抵抗，在有翅膀的时候是这样，割下翅膀后除了让它更方便被触碰之外，对他的抵抗力没有丝毫的作用。

这句平日里很有示威的作用的称呼并没有让他看上去有什么威严，适得其反的，John嗤笑一声：“需要我喊你daddy吗？luci？”Constantine抬起脑袋，停下了噬咬Lucifer伤疤的动作，Lucifer感受到Constantine打在身上的呼吸逐渐上移，然后给了他一个吻。

该死的凡人之躯。

Lucifer小口的抽着气，为Constantine毫无预兆的突然插入的两指大喊了一声son of bith。

Constantine哼笑着语气是十足十的混蛋。

“警探可是喂了你枪子，我只是用手指捅了你一下……虽然马上就会换成我的老二但比起枪子还是温柔太多了。”Constantine扯了扯晨星的头发，咬着他的耳朵教育：“现在可是二十一世纪luci，你可不能搞性别歧视那些老掉牙的一套。”

Lucifer费力的扭头，眼睛让情欲和愤怒给搅得湿漉漉的，Constantine再一次的直观感受到了属于魔鬼的诱惑能力。

这下子他都不需要诱惑能力，单凭这张脸上的表情就能让别人一脚踏进网里，然后在七宗罪上挨个滚过，抱着地狱的刑架开始鬼哭狼嚎，吵着嚷着要见这个“堕落的晨星”一面。

晨星，哈哈。

Constantine被这个称呼莫名的逗乐了，这让他愉悦起来，其结果直接导致了他把自己的阴茎捅进了Lucifer的屁股。

和非人类做，除去后续的麻烦，现下各种好处可好多啦，比如不用炮后温存，不用付钱，不用玩什么贞洁的假把戏，最棒的就是现在这种情况，不需要细致的润滑，他们就可以承受他……或者是一些小手段让他能承受他们……现在手握大权的可是John fucking Constantine，而他身子底下的才是需要手段喘口气的一个。

Lucifer剧烈的喘息着，因为痛处眉头紧皱，Constantine蹭蹭他的脑袋，对他表示抱歉，说着什么抱歉啦我的luci小宝贝，我忘了你现在是个普普通通的凡人，然后不留情面的摆起胯骨来。

Lucifer觉得自己身上燃烧着愤怒的业火——他也希望事实上如此，最好是把身上的混球烧成渣渣，瞧瞧他说的的语气，配上他那口利物浦口音，起到的效果就像Uriel和Raphael手拉着手在他脑子里盘旋着唱圣经一样令人厌恶。

“h—u—m—a—n——”Constantine咬着他的耳朵拖着长音重复这个单词，让Lucifer很想把不远处的硬币在手心翻转几下之后再狠狠地敲碎Constantine的牙齿。

“你为什么不把嘴挪开呢，hum？”Lucifer努力让自己的脸显得真诚，但在对方散发的明确的“我就是想随着自己的心操你一顿”的气息下，他自暴自弃的舍弃了这些没用的表面功夫。

Constantine看着Lucifer愠怒的脸色，低低地喘息出声。

“就是这样，mate。”Constantine痴迷的叫嚷，毫无底线的样子差点把一个真正的恶魔给气死。

Constantine看着他彻彻底底湿润了的眼，伸出手指抿了抿撒旦发红的眼角，带着薄茧的手指磨得皮肤有些痒，反复几次后又变成了刺痛。

Lucifer的双手抓着沙发，他在想被驱魔人按着操一顿和现在就双手合十做祈祷状把自己的天使兄弟召唤过来给Constantine一个教训哪一个选项能让他损失小上一点。

他试着双手合十——他见鬼的当然不是要让他的天使兄弟围观，只是恰好的有一瞬间好奇——果然如他所想的，自己的手就像是磁铁的同极一样互相排斥着，其中的斥力并不是变成凡人的他可以强行突破的。

Constantine还要在一边嘴贱，污蔑他有什么隐秘的兄弟情结，连番嘴炮之下终于收获了来自撒旦嘴里的正版的地狱脏话。

“我会把它记录到牛津字典里的，lucy。”Constantine亲亲他的脸颊，这突然的有点温情的动作让Lucifer的胃抽搐了一下。

“我有点恶心。”他说，皱着眉头紧抿着嘴的样子像是便秘了几天的病人。

“你真是个混蛋。”Constantine一副做作极了的语气，Lucifer怀疑这混蛋就是为了看看自己今天早上的菜谱。

当Constantine圈住Lucifer性器的时候，Lucifer有一种松了一口气的感觉，只有他该死的老爹知道他下面要憋得差一点就要在沙发上摩擦来获得慰藉了。

当前面后面一起被驱魔人仔细关照的时候，Lucifer倒是有些驾驭不住了，呻吟比以前要多，有几声甚至还带着轻微的哭腔，喘息也比之前要剧烈，每一次都像是带着水汽，额头上的汗有的顺着下巴滴落到沙发上。

Constantine捏着他的性器，停下了摆胯的动作。

“come on——lucy！别把性爱这个快乐的东西搞得像殉难一样，你的表情就像是即将失贞的修女。”他撸动着对方的性器，半真半假的许诺:“配合我Lucy，明天晚上我会很乐意为你的老二流下几滴泪来的。”

John Constantine是个双插头，对性别和位置都不在乎，对他来说爽了就成谁还在该享受的时候在乎这个，但这牵扯到了Lucifer。

鉴于Constantine立志于让他吃亏这一点，Lucifer对他的话表示十成十的怀疑。

“我不会再这种事上骗你的，mate。”Constantine此时看起来信誓旦旦。

但那些在行刑架上挂着的，被折磨的奄奄一息也要用最后一口气来咒骂Constantine的百十号人物提醒Lucifer不要过于相信这个混蛋，交于他信任的下一刻你就会被坑的连自己亲爱的老妈都认不出来。

“表示诚意，下半段我让你在上面。”Constantine翻身，说实话这个动作带上Lucifer耗费了他不少体力。

或许我该抽时间做点运动。

Constantine下一刻否决了这个妄想。

Lucifer被Constantine气笑了，他要这个该死的骑乘位有什么屁用，本质上自己还是被干的那一个。

“干我，babe。”Constantine挺了挺胯，喘的比Lucifer还要色气。

Lucifer看着Constantine的眼睛，用一种情人般的眼神看着他，语气也软了起来。

“告诉我，Johnny，你最想要什么……”

Constantine伸手捂住了他的眼睛，打断了他的诱惑。

“用这种方式干我，晨星。”Constantine把手拿下来，盯着Lucifer的眼睛:“这是我现在最想要的东西。”

Lucifer看了他一眼，扶着对方肩膀动起身来。

与其说是想通了，倒不如说是放弃了。

Lucifer心里打着拍子操着Constantine的阴茎，眼睛印刻着Constantine逐渐迷乱的表情。

还长着呢，Johnny boy，他自我催眠一样的想，明天他可以捉到这个骗子的尾巴，圈着对方尾根把他扯过来，直接把对方操进地狱。

想到这里，他又记起了John Constantine把灵魂卖给他的事，在他下地狱的几近永恒的日子里，他可以好好招待他的Johnny boy，没人打扰，这多好啊。

他勾起了一个浅笑。

他会因为这个既定的事实一直愉悦下去，假如天杀的Constantine没有突然的猛地挺胯乱了他的节拍的话。

要不是他刚刚走神，这种程度怎么会让他叫出来。

但他没有多余的精力让他对抗这些，因为Constantine现在火力全开，操他的频率远比自己原有的频率快的多，深度也不是之前可以比的。

Constantine变着角度，观察着Lucifer的表情，根据他的表情探索出Lucifer的G点时，他的脸上有了一个过分灿烂的笑容。

Lucifer颤颤巍巍的伸手——再一次诅咒凡人之躯——抵上了Constantine的脸，下一刻他感受到了舌头的湿润触感在掌心划过，然后他收回手掌，把食指和中指并拢，插进了Constantine的嘴里。

Constantine缓慢的舔舐着他的指节，时不时地用牙齿轻轻地咬过。

“你欠我一个口活，Johnny。”Lucifer用手指搅着Constantine的舌头，不断的抽出与插进。

“我会很乐意跪在大厅的钢琴下面，在你弹唱的时候给你舔一次的。”Constantine艰难的回答他，他小幅度的抽着气，扭头吐出Lucifer的手指，然后用力搂紧了对方，把对方拉过来之后开始舔咬对方的胸膛，手也在对方的伤疤上抚摸起来。

多重的快感拍打过来，Lucifer下意识的挣扎着起身躲避这些，却在Constantine伸出罪恶的手指在他铃口处掐过之后射了出来，高潮的快感让他骤然失力，刚刚撑起一点的身子再度狠狠地跌落下去，重重的坐在Constantine的性器上面，他听到了Constantine的闷哼声。

这一下确实过于用力且过于深入，这是两个性爱大师都不能完美承受的程度。

Lucifer抱着Constantine的脖子，难得的把头抵在对方的肩膀上。

Lucifer感受着高潮带来的令人慵懒的余韵和Constantine射出来的精液，沉默着对这些不予评价。

Constantine长叹了一口气，然后抱着他的脸狠狠地吻上来，带着百分百的愉悦与火热。

“这在我的经验里绝对能挤进前十！”Constantine嚷到，在心里补充：或许能排到前三。

Lucifer哼笑：“还凑合。”在对方不敢置信的目光中他补充：“要是你能让咱俩换换位子，我很乐意打满分的，Johnny。”


End file.
